sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tigger and Clash: Shadows of Fate
The Third installment of the Tigger and Clash Series hopefully the best story in the series (for now at least >:3) Episode 1: Mysterious Circumstances A strange figure walked silently through the forest. There was something strange about him. He had both fur and scales, black wings and a slender tail that whipped lazily behind him. Figure: It's been awhile "comes up to a house, knoks on the door, smells something, frowns" What!? "rams open the door, sees the house in chaos" Clash! ...Miracle! ...Cado! "hears nothing" It's me, Tigger! "eyes go wide, ears prick up" Tigger burst out the door and ran through the forest on all fours. He got to Centropolis and headed for the apartment his friends were staying. He ran past an allyway and saw a female lynx being attacked by two black monsters. Tigger: Miracle! Miracle: GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!…TIGGER HELP! Tigger: "ears pin back and growls, baring his canines" Grrrraaaahhhhh!!! "rams into one of the creatures before scratching the other one with his hand claws" The creatures hiss they form together one wraps around him while the other forms into a blade pointing at Tiggers ches Tigger: "roars, baring canines again, unwraps his wings, braking free" Th creatures eyes widen, at that instant a young hedgehog in a school uniform drops down beside Tigger Jericho: Hey Tiggs need a hand Tigger: "lunges forward, digging claws into creatures shoulder, bites down on its neck" The creature howls in pain before turning into smoke follwed by the secound creature Jericho: Whoa Tiggs, that was insane Tigger: "smiles before nodding, looks at Miracle" You alright? Miracle: I'm fine Tigger, hey Jericho arent you supposed to be at college Jericho: Im on spring break Miracle: oh…alright, well what happend? Tigger: "frowns" I should be asking you. The house was in chaos. "eyes soften" Did you and Clash fight? Miracle: actually no…hes been acting weird lately his fur was darker he seemed more mean, and he talked of doom and destruction he was gone this morning and so was Cado! Tigger: "ears droop" Bad... very, very bad. Lets go to Raven's appartment. I want to hear everything, from the start. Episode 2: From bad to worse Raven's apparment Raven: So this demon lives within Clash's soul as a part of him and apperntly has the ability to physically control Clash at will…right Tigger? Tigger: "leaning against the wall, arms crossed over chest, nods" Jericho: poor guy Raven: We have to stop Omicron…hes messin with forces he shouldnt Tigger: True, but jumping head first into a battle with him could get us killed. Raven: Also very true… Jericho: send Miracle in she once broke a chair over his head because he wouldnt dress up for a job interveiw Raven: whats the plan… Tigger: "glares at Jericho with a short growl, to Raven" Not sure... yet. Jericho: it was only a thought Raven: well we cant just stand here, the longer we wait the more people will die ???: hmph…interesting story…-a sky blue hedgecat stands beside him floating- Tigger: "smiles, steps away from the wall" Have'nt seen you in awhile, Aqua. Aqua: nice to se you as well Tigger I see your doing well ???: so these are the ones Aqua: yes Sigma Tigger: Sigma? This is a waste of time. I have to find Omircron before he hurts Cado... or worse, Clash. Sigma: hell be fine child of fate, its only a mater of destroying omicron young universal Tigger: "growls" And how do you suppose we do that without hurting Clash or get Cado caught in the conflict? Sigma: Hmph…sadly Clash must be hurt to weaken Omicron as for Cado…idk Tigger: "eyes narrow, ears pin back, growls shortly before heading for the door" Aqua: Tigger wait, we must think this through and weigh the odds Tigger: "glanses back at her before slamming the door shut behind him" I know, but they've already been weighed. ''"pinpoints Clash's aura before sprinting down the street on all fours, heading for the forest" Episode 3: Demon vs. Halfling '''Middle of the forest' Tigger: "uses invisa effect, seeing Cado strugling to get away from Omircron" Cado:-sprinting away from omicron- Omicron: hehe killing for family should make this all more sweeter Tigger: "redies himself to attack" Omicron: hmph…-watches as cado gets away- Tigger: "nullifies Invisa effect, draws sword, standing behind Omicron" Miss me? Omicron: -turns around reavling hes bonded with Clash- actually yes Universal Tigger: "eyes narrow, inserts the eclipse emerald into its slot, charges at Omicron" Grrrraaaahhhhh!!! Omicron: hmph…you go offensive-runs and jumps over Tigger- ill go defensive Tigger: "smirks, turns before striking Omicron with his wing" Omicron: grah-grabs his side- hmph…so you've gotten some new upgrades since last time Tigger: Does he think this is a game? "lashes out at him with his claws" Omicron: -Has gashes on his muzzle and chest- grrr-charges forward and grabs Tigger by his face- Tigger: "growls, bites down hard on Omicron's hand" Omicron: -screms in pain before slinging Tigger into a tree- Cado: LEAVE MY UNCLE TIGGER ALONE!-ramms omicron into a tree and starts to wail on him- Omicron: gah! Tigger: "grabs Cado before sprinting into the forest on all fours, holding him as close as possible" Cado: Uncle Tigger!?-fires enrgey spheres at omicron as he slowly fades away- Tigger: "glanses back before stopping, puts Cado down" What were you thinking!? You could've been hurt, or worse! Cado: Im sorry, I was only trying to help-sighs sadly- Tigger: "eyes soften, sighs" I know you were kiddo. "rubs Cado's head" Come on, lets head back to the city. Episode 4: Return to the library Centropolis city Tigger: "walking next to Cado" What happened this morning anyway, Cado? Cado: hmm…Passed dad being gone, the usual i woke up and had breakfast then mom grabbed me and took off running I heard crazy lafter and now im here Tigger: "groans" Don't worry, your dad's not gone... not if I have anything to say about it. Cado: -smiles- alright Uncle Tiggs. Tigger: "smiles with a nod, the Eclipse emerald suddenly starts glowing" What? Cado: !? Tigger: "eyes widen, creates a small fire dragon spirit" Cado, follow Blazer and get to Raven's appartment. Go! Cado: Right-runs after it- Tigger: "smiles" Your a good kid Cado. "dissepears in a flash of light" The Universal library There was a bright flash of light before Tigger, Raven and Jericho appeared in the center of the library. Jericho and Raven hit the water on arrival while Tigger hovered above. Jericho: -spits out water- HEY I DIDNT NEED A BATH Raven: hmph…-climbs out and drys himself off- ???: "snikkers" Gets em every time. Tigger: "lands next to Raven, clearly annoyed" Hahaha, very funny Iblix. Raven: -smirks- so is there a reson were here Jericho: -drying off- yeah tiggs spill it Tigger: "glanses back at him" Iblix: "clears throaght" The reason your here is because I've got good news and bad news. Good news is, I've found a way of sepperating Clash and Omicron. Raven: and now the bad news? Iblix: "runs over to a bookshelf, pulling out a map before folding it open on a bookstand, points to a specific area" Here's where you can find it. Tigger: "examines the map, eyes go wide, feeling a cold shiver go down his spine" The Well of Souls? Jericho: Well of what? Iblix: *glances at Tigger before speaking* The Well of Souls, better known as Devil's mountain, is where all evil spirits go when they leave our world. *pauses* It is also where... Tigger: *looks at Raven with pure diturmination* ...where Solarian was born. Jericho: wow talk about a plot twist Iblix: *runs back to the bookshelf, pulling out a map before handing it to Tigger* The area around the mountain is protected by a magic forcefield so you can't teleport there using Dragon's control. You'll have to take the long rout. Tigger: *takes the map* Understood. *opens a portal before jumping through it, leaving it open for Raven and Jericho* Iblix: *to Raven* Be carefull, the world your going to is filled with dangers. Stay with Tigger and don't wander off. He might snap at you if you say something stupid... that place holds alot of memories that should be forgotten. Raven: trust me Im the one who'll listen Jericho:-already gone- Ep. 5: Siege of the North It was snow for as far as the eye could see as the portal opened and Tigger jumped out. He zipped up his jacket while waiting for Raven and Jericho, gazing at the high up canyons and the frozen bodies of dead soldiers. Tigger: *to himself* Come on, come on... hurry up already.